


The Tillsend Trainwreck: Pt. 1

by A_oife



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Transmasc Tillman, Two good boys hanging out together, first fic, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_oife/pseuds/A_oife
Summary: Mike gets a rude awakening thanks to his boyfriend, but everything turns out all right in the end <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Tillsend Trainwreck: Pt. 1

(note: both characters planned this out ahead of time, and consented to the act. All good sex requires affirmative planned consent.)

Mike groaned, his eyes adjusting to the light. Did Tilly turn on the light when he woke up again? What an asshole, he knows I sleep in late on weekends. Mike covers his eyes from the light with his hand, as he starts to sit up.

Or at least he tries to. His hand doesn’t seem to want to move today, that’s weird. He shakes it a little bit and starts to realize what’s going on.

“Oh you fucker.” Mike yells, his eyes adjusting to the light. His arms and legs are bound to the bed, leaving him stuck spread eagle. To top it all off, he looks down and sees his clothes in a very messy pile on the floor. 

After hearing Mike’s exclamation, Tilly scampers in, jumps up onto the bed, and looks down at Mike, smirking. 

“How the fuck did you do all this without waking me up?!” 

Tilly smiles. “I dunno, I’m just that good I guess.”

“You fucking perv, untie me right the fuck now!” Mike shouts, his anger rising.

“You little bitch, if you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was fuckinAAh~” Mike moans, his furious sentence caught up by a sudden jolt of pleasure. 

He looks down to see Tilly on his knees, giving Mike’s flaccid cock a little kiss, right on the tip.

Mike suddenly stops talking, his mouth open, as he watches Tilly wrap his soft fingers around the shaft of his cock. “p-please~” Mike whispers, as Tilly starts stroking his shaft, up and down, slowly at first, then speeding up.

“God you’re so fucking easy, aren’t you” Tilly smirks. “All I had to do was start stroking you off and boom, suddenly you’re all quiet for me. God, you’re so weak, a better man would be struggling against these restraints, you’re just lying there.”

“HEY!” Mike shouts. “t-that’s mean…”

Tilly laughs. “You’re funny. You know what would be even funnier?” 

Tilly, in one swift motion, stops stroking Mike’s now hard dick and uses his precum-covered hand to pull down his boxers, revealing his pussy, and one surprisingly large wet spot in the center of his underwear.

“This.”

To Mike’s horror (and by horror I mean very obvious arousal), Tilly grabs Mike’s cock and positions it into him, and slowly slides down until he’s sitting on Mike’s hips. 

Tilly then bends down until his face is inches from Mike’s and whispers in his ear: “Don’t you dare fucking move, babe.”

Tilly can feel Mike shiver as he moves back up and starts bouncing, his face flushed with confidence and arousal.

“f-fuck, you’re so tight~” Mike moans, all pretense that he’s not enjoying the act gone. 

“You really like being inside me, don’t you,” Tilly growls, as he starts bouncing faster and faster. 

“You better not cum until I’m ready, okay? Nod your head if you understand.” 

Mike nods his head, over and over and over again, until Tilly starts laughing.

“I swear to god, I could order you to do anything right now and you would do it, wouldn’t you?”

“I-I guess~” Mike mumbles.

“You guess? God, you’re such a fucking sub, oh my gosh. Hmm, what about this… Tell me how much of a slut you are for my pussy, beg me to let you cum inside me, because I can feel you twitching, you’re not gonna last very long, are you?”

Mike groaned, he always hated when Tilly made him beg, he always felt so silly. But Tilly liked it, and he liked making Tilly happy, so he always went along with it.

“I umm... I-”

“You what? Come on baby, speak up for me, I know you can do it~” Tilly teased.

At that moment, all that self-doubt and nervousness went away for Mike, all he could think about was making Tilly happy, and he knew that he had one thing he had to do to achieve that.

“Please god let me cum inside you I need to so bad I’m like so close please god let me cum your pussy is so fucking good I need to fill you up I need you please god I need you so bad I love it when you make me cum please just let me cum inside you I’ll do anything I’ll be yours forever I promise just please god let me cum!!” Mike whined.

Tilly laughed, and moved his hand to Mike’s hair, giving him a little pat on the head, 

“Good boy, now cum for me, okay?”

Tilly stopped bouncing and just sat on Mike’s cock, taking it all in as Mike moaned, releasing himself into his partner, his love.

For the first time, Tilly’s dominant facade disappeared, and he moaned too, losing himself in Mike. 

Tilly collapsed onto his partner, pulling himself out as he lied down next to him.

“You did such a good job baby. I’m so proud of you.” Tilly whispered into Mike’s ear as they cuddled. “You want me to unlock you now?”

Mike shook his head.

“I umm… I really like it, if that’s okay. Can you just lie here with me for a bit, and just hold me? I like feeling how you’re close to me, but I can’t touch you. It umm makes me really subby, you know?”

Tilly laughed, gently this time. “Of course I can, you perv. I think that’s really cute honestly, you’re such a good boy for me, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Mike smiled.


End file.
